


There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back

by purebeanshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Begging, F/M, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Smut, blowjob, he is way too horny, hot stuff really, there's literally nothing holding shawn back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebeanshawn/pseuds/purebeanshawn
Summary: “Baby, I’ve missed you. I’ve been gone for ages, and I need you so bad.”





	There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back

Shawn has always been playful. First night back after two months of touring? A little more so. Tonight, every chance he gets he manages to discreetly smack my bum or slide his fingertips up the back of my thighs. One would think that after having been separated from his family for months he would like to spend quality time with them, but halfway through the movie that’s playing in the Mendes living room after dinner he fakes sleepiness and excuses us both. I reluctantly follow him upstairs, wanting to finish the movie.

The second Shawn’s bedroom door closes behind us his arms encircle my waist from behind, and he kisses my neck. I spin around in surprise, seeing a grin plastered on his face.

“Okay what’s going on? You’ve been handsy all day!”

“Baby, I’ve missed you. I’ve been gone for ages, and I need you so bad.” He reaches out for me with his hands, pulling me close and kissing me. I push against his shoulders and take a step back.

“Your sister and your parents are downstairs, they could hear us. No way. We are not having sex tonight,” I say in the most serious voice I can muster while watching him bite his lip.

He releases his lip, then speaks. “Okay, but can we cuddle? And can I be the little spoon?”

“Of course you can,” I smile at him.

We lie in his bed for a long time, catching up on the details of events that we haven’t been able to share with each other while he’s been on tour. I keep my arms around him until he falls asleep, and join him shortly.

I stir from my sleep from low sounds next to me. The bed is rocking slightly and I waken completely. Opening my eyes, I realise it’s still night when I see the moonlight illuminating the room. A small sound comes from my side again and I know it’s Shawn.

“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep,” I mumble. I turn my head slightly and notice a repetitive motion underneath the blanket. “Wait… are you… What?!” I sit up and pull the blanket off both of us and my jaw falls when my suspicions are confirmed. “Are you seriously jacking off?!”

“I haven’t had an orgasm in five days,” he defends. Then his forlorn face lights up. “Do you wanna help me out?” Shawn smirks, persuasively stroking my bare thigh. His teasing fingertips climb higher up my thigh and I shiver. My groin heats up from the rush of blood headed there and my irritation is quickly replaced by wanton need.

“We can’t.”

“Why not? I’ve already started. These walls are pretty thick.”

“We have to be quiet,” I warn, swallowing nervously. I crawl over to him, trapping him between my hands and knees. I lean down to kiss him and stroke his bare chest, and move my fingers down his stomach then let them run over his shaft. I take hold of his erection and stroke slowly, watching him sigh. He kisses me with fervor, and moves his hand across my body until it lands on my bum and squeezes.

“What do you want, baby?” I ask and run my thumb over his slit, collecting precome. I bring my thumb up to my mouth and suck, licking up the fluid.

“Your mouth,” he gulps.

“Promise you’ll be quiet,” I warn while I make my way down his body.

“Fuck,” he curses when I kiss his stomach, lingering to place wet kisses down the faint line of hair below his navel. “I promise I’ll be good.”

I reach his girth and continue stroking, increasing the pressure and adding a twist before I run the tip of my tongue around the head. Shawn huffs and reaches down to find my hand around his hip and puts his hand on mine, squeezing lightly. His pelvis jolts upward when I lick from the base of his length to the tip. Seeing him squirm desperately under my touch makes me feel powerful, inciting a flame in the pit of my stomach.

“Do you like it when I tease you?” I ask and wrap my lips around his tip, waiting for his reply.

“Yes,” he whimpers. “I want you to-” His sentence is cut short by a moan when I take him in my mouth. “Please.”

“Do you want me to make you beg?” I stroke his length teasingly, running my thumb along the ridge on the underside.

He lets his head fall back on the pillow for a second and visibly swallows, then lifts his head and looks back at me, hunger written on his face. “Yes,” he says. His tongue swipes out to lick his lips before he bites down on his bottom lip to silence a moan when I swiftly take his head inside my mouth again and suck lightly. “Baby, you feel so good. Please.”

I climb back on top of him, keeping my hand stroking him as I hover above him. “How bad do you want it?”

“So bad, baby. I want your mouth on me.”

“Are you gonna be quiet?”

“Y-yes, I’m gonna be quiet.” He tries to rise and kiss me, but I push him back down on the bed. I lean down close to his face and rub my nose against his.

“Be good,” I whisper.

I move to the space between his thighs again and I run my tongue along his length before moving lower and taking one of his testes in my mouth. He groans at my touch and bucks his hips up. “You have to be completely silent,” I remind him. “If you’re not good, I won’t touch you,” I warn and place an arm above his crotch and press down to keep him still.

“No, I promise I will,” he pleads.

I take his length inside my mouth, slowly moving down while I slide my fingers up and down around his shaft. I move my lips up until they’re wrapped around his tip and massage his shaft that’s wet from my saliva. Shawn’s fingers clutch the sheets next to his hip before he pulls up the thin blanket to his mouth and places a small portion of the fabric in his mouth. The effect my actions are having on him tempts me to take him in my mouth again, and this time I quickly wrap my lips around his rigid erection, without warning and start to suck. When nearly his entire shaft is in my mouth, I let my hand move down to cup his warm balls as I suck harshly.

A muted cry comes from him, and I take pity on him. I start to move along his length faster and tenderly squeeze his balls. I bring my fingers down to the space below and press against the skin. His pelvis pushes upward and I push back with my arm, and look up, wanting to warn him again. The fabric has fallen out of his mouth and the growl that leaves his mouth is loud and clear when he stills in my mouth and a warm fluid leaves his slit in spurts. When the contractions in his length stops, I pull off gently and swallow.

Kneeling in front of him, I watch as he catches his breath. His eyes are closed and locks of hair stick to his glistening forehead, and his chest heaves with every breath.

“Did you just make that noise?” I tease.

“Shut up!” He picks up the nearest pillow and aims it at me, but I catch it and throw it next to him. I shuffle closer to him and drop down against the mattress. 

“You sounded like a big cat.”

“Quit it or I’ll bite.” He chuckles, but his tone indicates that he is entirely serious.

“I bet I can make you sound like a kitten,” I tempt.

He shakes his head and falls into my body and nuzzles my neck. “That was amazing. I didn’t know I liked that. We definitely have to do that again sometime.”

“Yeah? It was. Can we try it the other way too?”

“I can’t wait.” He smirks at me, his eyes trailing down my face to my lips before his eyes meet mine again. Shawn brushes his lips against mine, then tugs at my bottom lip with his teeth. He lets it bounce back and licks it soothingly.

“Your turn,” he breathes, and before I know it he’s biting at my neck. “See, I meant that,” he whispers, his breath hot against my ear sending shivers down my spine.


End file.
